elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Chat discusses Uranus
Shane: planet scanning isn't so bad Shane: especially with the new patch Shane: it doesn't take 30 minutes to do it anymore Froggy: oooh O: i will look into patching it then Shane: and yes, I probbed Uranus Froggy: cause i don't think ours is patched Froggy: ...me too :'| Shane: XD Xhan: ALIENS FROM URANUS Xhan: that book still amuses me Shane: lol Shane: you know the day I can say Uranus without giggling I will finally be an adult, which means I'm never growing up Wicke: /highfive Shane: /highfive Xhan: XDD Shane: ...Uranus Xhan: /giggles Shane: /giggles Xhan: the book I'm reading at the moment Xhan: is a sci-fi from the... 70's? Xhan: the aliens in it come from Uranus. Shane: lol Xhan: srs scenes in the book and I keep giggling like a moron. Xhan: /mature Xhan: 'WE NEED TO GET TO URANUS!' Shane: don't worry Xhan I can barely keep it together everytime you mention it Kuki: /mautre as well Xhan: 'NO CAPTAIN. WE CAN'T. THEY'RE BLOCKING THE ACCESS POINT.' Kuki: djfkslf Shane: LMAO Xhan: yes XD Fox: /isn't... he's just trying to keep up with everything Xhan: /is 5 years old Shane: Uranus Wicke: dgals Xhan: asjdfkla Sparky: BETTER LATE THAN... Sparky: PREGNANT Wolf: fffffffffff Shane: Uran=oh Kuki: dwesfsaf Shane: fucked that one up Shane: also Shane: Bangcock Shane: :| Xhan: smuggling crystal from uranus. Kuki: ffffff Wolf: ffffff Shane: from Uranus to Bangcock? Wicke: she's actually looking through the book for these lines Shane: oh god I can't stop Shane: I can actually feel my age regressing Kuki: lol Xhan: XDD Xhan: 'What is ybix?' Xhan: 'that's a fish. found in the lakes of Uranus.' Shane: fadgba Wicke: caiogh;DSG Xhan: 'the cities of uranus were designed and built by technicians of Earth' Shane: we must probe the depths of Uranus! Xhan: it just... keeps on going Kuki: kgfjf Kuki: LMAO Xhan: /puts book away Xhan: 8> Shane: no don't Shane: this book is amazing Xhan: XDD Xhan: Floating Worlds - Cecelia Holland. Xhan: oooooold book. Shane: Uranus is fascinating Xhan: asgdsaf Xhan: SHANE Xhan: STOP TALKING ABOUT URANUS Tai: /ded Froggy: but uranus is so interested 8( Shane: BUT YOU LOVE URANUS! Froggy: everybody should talk about uranus Xhan: /dying Froggy: ...interesting Kuki: cvjhkgdf Froggy: hmm, yes, quite Kuki: /loling Sparky: Chat Sparky: I just wanna Sparky: touch Ganny's abs Xhan: i read Granny. Tai: I did too Kuki: same here, xhan Sparky: :| Shane: I can't stop staring into the gassy cloudsof Uranus :| Fox: That's terrible Xhan: sadfasfas Kuki: fgkjhfgad Wicke: this needs to go into the wiki Xhan: 'Well? What's so threatening about them!?' Kuki: what is...this book called? Wicke: titled "We Are All Twelve Years Old" Xhan: "THEY'RE FROM URANUS. THEY'RE STYTH!" Xhan: "OH! D8" Xhan: Floating Worlds - Cecelia Holland. Kuki: thanks <33 Xhan: 1970's sci-fi novel. Shane: Uranus is on the attack Xhan: asdfjas Shane: I...can't...stop Xhan: psst. shane. Shane: what? Xhan: Uranus. Shane: lkadgnaorgbar Shane: /crying Xhan: /also Shane: Bangcock? Xhan: ouch Ash: Everybody loves uranus Tai: One night in Bangkok Tai: /humms song Ash: especially neptune Shane: Everybody love Bangcock in Uranus Shane: fixed that for you Kuki: /ded Ash: lol Tai: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7Zy-6j1Px8&feature=fvst Xhan: /puttig this on the wiki Wolf: XD Shane: can't. breath. Joc: Breath Shane! Joc: *Breathe! Shane: URANUS IS CHOKING ME! Kuki: lkdjgdfkgdsg Xhan: ... Kuki: dkjldsfsd Ash: STOP PUTTING URANUS ON YOUR FACE, SHANE Tai: .../ded Xhan: ... Xhan: ASKDJFALK Kuki: /DYING Keke: LOLWAT Xhan: gosh shane Shane: BUT URANUS IS SO BIG! Froggy: the rims of uranus should never be touched, shane Xhan: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO LOOK AT URANUS Wicke: IF IT'S SWOLLEN YOU NEED TO PUT OINTMENT ON URANUS Xhan: ASFJDKSAL Shane: DFJD FIJVWFQWEGF Ash: ilu all Joc: brb Froggy: i think uranus killed joc Shane: can Bangcock fit in Uranus? Xhan: ... Xhan: /dead Kuki: ... Kuki: : LMAO Ash: With a little help, sure Xhan: it's a bit gassy, but I'm sure there's a way. Kuki: djgkdfgkdsfgfd Ash: Mercury might help Kuki: xDDD Shane: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6rtQ0-ez4g Kuki: probing uranus what Kuki: /ded Xhan: lmfao shane Category:Crack